


All The Time in The World

by Mel_Suzanne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_Suzanne/pseuds/Mel_Suzanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma have a much-needed discussion about their future together. Takes place right after 5B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Time in The World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into Captain Swan Fanfiction - I haven't written creative fiction in a while, but I just had this idea floating in my head this morning and needed to get it out. This is a conversation that I feel needs to be addressed, I doubt it will be, but just seeing it typed out makes me feel better now. I hope everyone enjoys :)

“Let’s go home, Swan.” Killian said simply, noticing Emma’s eyelids start to droop despite the loud and raucous celebration happening within the walls of Granny’s Diner. So much had happened in the last forty-eight hours and while he found himself wide awake, nothing sounded more appealing than curling up in a comfortable bed with his beautiful girlfriend right beside him.

Emma leaned into him and smiled; Killian’s shoulder provided the perfect resting place for her head. “So soon?” 

“Soon? We’ve been here for an hour, Swan; you’re practically falling asleep on me.”

“No, I’m not sleepy,” she mumbled, pressing herself into him even more. “Just really comfortable.”

He let out a chuckle as he instinctively wrapped his arm around her. “If you get any more comfortable, love,” he whispered playfully, “everyone will hear how badly you snore.”

“What?” Her eyes shot open as quickly as her body removed itself from its previous position. “I don’t snore!” He quirked his eyebrow causing her to scowl. “Not bad, at least. Shut up!” She exclaimed in a hushed tone as she punched his arm. 

“Of course not,” he surrendered, delivering a quick and chaste kiss to her temple.

Emma turned toward her pirate and smiled; he’d made it back to her. Against all odds, Killian Jones had come back from the dead.

...and from a realm of forgotten stories.

She still wasn’t sure what exactly what a “forgotten story” was, but she was pretty sure that she would find out soon enough. Which meant, that her and Killian’s time of peace was definitely limited. 

And damn it, she was going to make the most of it.

She took a deep breath and grabbed his hand.

“You win,” she pulled him with her as she slid out of the booth. “We’re leaving.”

\-----

“Swan?” Killian questioned. “I know we have been gone from Storybrooke for quite some time, but this definitely is not the correct route home.”

“I know.” She said, matter-of-factly, as she continued to lead him. “We aren’t going home.”

“I’m not sure I understand.”

Emma rounded the next corner and stopped, dropping his hand. “I realized something while we were both sitting at Granny’s. I…” she paused, losing herself in his blue eyes. What would she have done without them? 

Killian smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “and that would be…?”

“I...Hook...Killian…” she stuttered, prying her eyes away from his as her anxiety began to kick in. She hadn’t thought this through; why hadn’t she just gone home? As far as ideas went, this one had to be the most absurd one she’d ever had.

“You’re starting to worry me,” Killian sunk down to her level, searching her face for any clue that would lead him to an answer about her behavior. “Is something wrong? What did I do?”

“No!” She accidentally yelled. “I’m sorry, no, you didn’t do anything wrong.” She looked to the building on her right and summoned her courage. Emma Swan was no coward; she’d made it this far and she wasn’t going to back down. “This is Storybrooke City Hall.”

“Ok.” He responded calmly, taking a minute to glance at building in her sights.

“Do you know what a city hall is?” She looked back at him, her nerves growing more steady. 

“Emma, stop being vague and just tell me what’s going on!” He snapped, instantly regretting his tone. “I’m sorry, I’m just…”

“It holds all kinds of records and licenses, “ she said, taking a moment to stand up straight, “it’s also where people can get married.” She studied his face, watching closely for any kind of reaction. When she didn’t receive anything other than confusion, she continued. “I brought you here, because I want to marry you. Right now.”

Killian’s face instantly morphed. “Wait, what?”

“You heard me.” Emma said, more sure of herself than ever before. “I don’t want to wait any longer.” 

“Emma…”

She wanted a reaction - and she got one - but it definitely wasn’t the reaction she’d wanted, nor expected. Fear mixed with a dash of pity clouded her pirate’s eyes, leaving Emma to feel nauseous. 

“Oh god,” Emma’s face fell instantly as she felt a familiar panic attack coming on. “Shit, I went too far.”

“No, no, no. Stop. Listen to me,” Killian grabbed her arm before she could run away from him. She tried to wriggle free, but his grip was tight on her arm. “Nothing makes me happier than knowing you wish to make an honest man out of me, Swan. Truly.”

“Not helping.” She spoke through gritted teeth, her efforts to escape proving futile.

Killian groaned and pulled her toward him, forcing her to look him in the eyes. “Will you just talk to me for a minute? You can’t spring something like this on me and then run away.”

“There’s nothing to talk about; you don’t want to marry me, that’s fine,” her words caused him to throw his head back in frustration. 

“You know that’s not true and you don’t need me to tell you that.”

She really didn’t. Emma was fully aware of how deep his affections for her were, just as he was now aware of hers, but it made no difference in this moment. She felt rejected and humiliated; had she thought for one second that he would have denied her, she wouldn’t have suggested it.

“You know as well as I do that this isn’t exactly the best...time, love.” Killian caressed her cheek with his hook, hoping she would find the chill of the metal refreshing on her slightly flushed skin, but she swatted it away angrily.

“You’re the one who told me to revel in the quiet moments, to embrace them. With you. You told me that!”

Killian looked around, making sure no one was around to witness his girlfriend’s breakdown. He knew that she wouldn’t want any gossip, and frankly, neither did he. “Let’s just go home and we can talk about this -”

“I’m not sure I want to go anywhere with you, Killian.” Emma cut him off. “I feel so goddamn embarrassed right now.”

“It’s me, Emma, please don’t start throwing up your walls now. We’ve worked so hard to break through them.”

“A lot of good that did, you just rejected my proposal!” she finally shook free from his grasp, but to his relief, she didn’t run. She stood there, arms crossed in front of him, biting back tears and breaking his heart. He turned away, trying to hide the guilt washing over him. The last thing he’d wanted was to bring more pain to the beautiful woman standing before him.

“I thought you wanted a future with me,” she choked out. And as the tears began to cascade down from her enchanting green eyes, Killian knew he was done for.

“Emma,” he responded in kind, his own tears reaching their threshold. “I do; more than anything.”

“Then why?”

Killian swallowed before cautiously taking a small step toward her. “I need to know that I can be the kind of man you deserve, love. I need to know that we are going to be okay.”

“I thought we already talked about this in the underworld, Killian. You are. Why can’t you forgive-?” Emma stopped abruptly when she felt the cold metal of his ring pressed against her bottom lip.

“That’s not what I meant, Emma.” Killian scratched behind his ear, trying to piece together the right thing to say, but the crying swan in front of him had him at a loss. “Gods, I can’t stand to see you like this.” He quickly pulled her into him, letting her sob into his chest. 

“We’ve been through alot, you and I…”

She nodded against him.

“I’m worried about you; you aren’t acting like yourself.”

She could have argued with him, made him feel like a complete jerk for even assuming that she wasn’t in her right mind. But, she didn’t. She wouldn’t be able to deny the fact that she hadn’t let go of him since he stepped out of Gold’s Cadillac, nor would she want to. 

He was right.

“I know.” She admitted, the words slightly muffled by his embrace.

“You’ve been through a lot.”

“Me?” she sniffed as she shifted, her sobs coming to an end. “You’re the one that -.” She stopped, unable to finish her sentence.

“Died, Emma. You can say it.”

“I know - I just...I don’t want to think about it, okay? I just want to move forward and put the past behind us, but around every corner is something that wants to rip us apart!”

“Aye, I don’t want to be separated from you, either,” he stroked her hair gently. “But, you have to know that marrying me isn’t going to change anything.”

Emma nodded against him before pushing herself away from him. “It was a stupid idea; I’m sorry, Killian.”

“Hey,” Killian cupped her chin,”you becoming my wife will never be a stupid idea. When it happens, it will be because we are ready, not because there’s a random bit of time when Storybrooke isn’t under attack.”

Emma nodded against his hand, letting his thumb wipe away the moist tracks of mascara that stained her cheeks.

“And it will be the biggest celebration this town has ever seen, not some secret ceremony. I am a Captain, Swan, it’s what I deserve.” He placed his hand to his chest and shared a cocky grin with her. “I want my royal ball; why else would I marry a princess?”

Emma shoved his chest and rolled her eyes. “You’re so full of it.”

“Yes, I’m so full of love for you.” Killian smiled and raised an eyebrow. “Among other things.”

Emma smirked, looping her arms through Killian’s and pulling him toward the appropriate route towards their home. “Well, word on the street: Henry is going to a movie with Violet tonight and probably won’t be home until his 11 o’clock curfew.” Her words were quickly followed by a yawn and he noticed that her eyes looked as heavy as they did back at the diner. He let her head fall onto his shoulders as he took lead of their walk home.

“I’m not going anywhere Swan; we have all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
